Brominated polystyrenic (styrenic polymer) compositions have long been used as flame retardants in thermoplastic formulations. Brominated polystyrenes can be produced by bromination of polystyrenes, the polystyrenes being derived by free-radical or anionic polymerization of styrenic monomer, see for example, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,677,390, 5,686,538, 5,767,203, 5,852,131, 5,852,132, 5,916,978, 6,133,381, 6,207,765, 6,232,393, 6,232,408, 6,235,831, 6,235,844, 6,326,439, and 6,521,714.
While the forgoing compositions have and are meeting considerable commercial success, the skilled artisan is always searching for the next generation product that shows commercial promise.